


Slip a Sable Under the Tree

by FivePips, jennandblitz



Series: Rock 'n' Pole [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sirius Black, Other, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: Sirius gives Remus a present while decorating their home for Christmas.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Rock 'n' Pole [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452979
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Slip a Sable Under the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of Deleted Scene... It does not fit into the timeline of the last few parts at all, but it was too fun to pass up. Feel free to think of it as a day dream, fantasy, or something of the likes if you don't enjoy it not fitting.

Remus hummed “God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen” as he struggled with the Christmas lights around the windows in the living room. Sirius was missing since they had finished trimming the tree. They had gone off to look for another box of decorations, and seemed to be taking their sweet time. Remus thought they got everything, but they were being persistent about the fact that they were missing something.

Behind him, Remus heard Sirius clear their throat as if to get his attention. “One second Sirius, I’m sort of in the middle of something.”

Sirius huffed. “It can wait.”

“It’s just a box of decorations, I sure hope so.” Remus hooked the string of lights over the hook he had up from the year before.

Sirius didn’t say anything further, but Remus heard their foot tapping as if they were waiting  _ im _ patiently.

“Christ, love, what is it?” Remus dropped his arms and turned around. He nearly fell off the ladder when he saw Sirius. They were wearing what looked like a big length of ribbon, tied up around their body and finished in a bow across their chest. Their long legs were covered in sheer thigh highs, their feet in their tallest heels, and Remus was sure the feather boa across their shoulders was actually a piece of tinsel. The crowning glory was their bright red lipstick, and the Santa hat perched atop their head.

Remus was sure that his eyes were going to pop out of his head as he steadied himself. If he fell and broke something, it would have definitely ruined the mood. “So, this is the extra box of decorations?”

“Didn’t exist,” Sirius said, smiling. “I saw this—“ they plucked at the ribbon where it was laying over their hip— “online and thought I had to. It’s ridiculous, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” He was still gaping at them.

Sirius’ wry smile grew wider. “Cat got your tongue, Daddy?”

“I just didn’t realize we were doing presents weeks early.” Remus cleared his throat, trying to get control of his thoughts. Sirius looked ridiculous and sexy at the same time. How was that possible?

“Mm well. I  _ am _ all wrapped up like a present, but Santa didn’t put a label on me.” Sirius turned around on the spot, miming checking over themselves for a gift tag. “So I’m not sure who I’m for.”

Remus had to bite back a laugh. “You’re so ridiculous princess.”

Sirius pouted, looking put out for a moment. “Not exactly the adjective I was going for.”

“You’re ridiculous in the best way.” He stepped off the ladder, carefully, and walked towards them. “Do you need me to show you who you belong to?”

“Hmm.” Sirius tapped their finger against their bottom lip, still smiling coyly. “I don’t know, Daddy. Am I yours to unwrap?”

“Of course you’re mine.” Remus ran a hand down the ribbon. “Do you want to go get the paddle?”

“What do  _ you  _ want?” Sirius murmured, their eyes flickering over him.

“Of course, and the rope.” Remus pressed a soft kiss to their neck.

“Mm okay. Can I pick the rope colour?”

“Yes.” He nipped at their neck.

“Thank you,” Sirius practically breathed, stepping back after a moment.

“You’re welcome princess.” He let out a little laugh. “How much eggnog did you have?”

Sirius just grinned in response, turning on their heel and walking towards the bedroom, their hips swaying. They let the tinsel boa trail off one shoulder on the floor behind them as they paused in the doorway. “Not  _ that _ much. Why? Don’t you like my hat?”

Remus admired Sirius’ back and legs as they strutted. “I love your hat princess.”

“Thank you!” Sirius sing-songed, disappearing into the bedroom.

Remus shook his head with a big grin, going to turn off the overhead lights so the room was lit by the fairylights. It felt appropriate for the situation.

A few moments later, Sirius reappeared in the doorway, holding the paddle in one hand and a bundle of rope in the other. Even in the low light, Remus could tell it was a different colour than their usual rope.

“What do you have there princess?” Remus moved towards them a little.

“Well, I saw Christmas rope, and just had to have it.” Sirius held the rope out, and Remus saw it was red with what looked like metallic silver thread woven through.

“It’s very pretty.” Remus reached out for the rope. “Do you have any requests?”

Sirius just bit their lip and held the paddle out instead, moving the hand holding the rope back towards their body.

“I can’t read minds.” Remus took the paddle. “Do you want me to spank you first then tie you up?”

“You can tie me up first, if you like,” Sirius said, the tops of their cheeks turning pink. “But I want you to spank me.”

“Of course.” Remus kissed their forehead, pushing the Santa hat up a little to do so. “Why don’t you lay on your stomach on the ground?”

They smiled, leaning into his kiss a little. “Yes Daddy.” Then they stepped back, plucked the Santa hat off their head and perched it atop Remus’ curls. Sirius gave a wide grin before sitting down on the floor next to their Christmas tree.

“Should we keep the ribbon on?” Remus hummed as he adjusted the hat.

Sirius shifted and sprawled out on their front, toes pointed in their heels, arms folded beneath their chin. “You can unwrap your present whenever you like. Better be sure it’s yours before you do though.”

He smiled then pressed a kiss to the small of their back. “You know, I’m going to go get my knife because this rope is a bit long for what I want to do to you. Plus, I think I’ll keep the ribbon on but just cut it.” He ran a hand over the ribbon where it trailed down their arse.

Sirius squirmed beneath his touch. “Whatever you want Daddy.”

“Stay here and be good princess. Don’t move or touch yourself.” He gave them a soft tap on the bottom before standing up again, leaving them for a minute to get to the bedroom where he had the knife Sirius had gifted him.

When he got back out to the living room, Sirius was squirming around on the floor. “Princess, you’re not listening.” He let out a long sigh, kneeling down next to them on the area rug.

Sirius turned their head to look at him, their hair falling in their eyes a little. “I’m not moving or touching myself. I’m just trying to get comfy.”

“We’ve had this discussion before.” Remus rolled his eyes at them. “You were humping the bloody floor. Do you want to be tickled?”

“No! I was just trying to get comfy, I swear!” Sirius went to push up onto their hands and knees.

“I don’t think you were.” Remus put his hand between their shoulders to push them back down. They made a little huffing noise as they hit the floor again.

“I was, I promise. I’m sorry. Don’t tickle me. I’m all wrapped up nice for you.”

“It doesn’t matter if you can’t listen.” He shook his head as he reached for the rope.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ll be good and listen. Don’t tickle me please.”

“You should, if you want me to be nice to you.” He undid the rope. “Bend your legs up.”

Sirius nodded before tucking their feet up against their bottom. “Okay.”

Remus adjusted their legs to the way he wanted them, giving him enough space to spank them but also to have their legs the way that Remus was thinking about. He measured out the rope then cut it. “Let me know if your legs hurt too much like this.” He started to knot the rope up their bent up leg.

“Mm, no, it feels fine so far,” Sirius hummed, already sounding a little floaty.

“Okay princess.” Remus continued to tie the rope up their legs until he reached where their ankle and thigh met.

“This feels nice… will you take a picture when you’re done, Daddy?”

“I will.” Remus picked up the rope then went to tie up the other side to match the left leg. They did look like a nice present. “I need to get the camera. I’ll be fast, is that okay?” He knew Sirius hated to be tied up and left alone.

Sirius was still for a moment before they nodded. “Okay. Be fast.”

“I will.” Remus kissed their shoulder before standing up again. As he started to walk out of the room he got an idea, knowing that Sirius liked hearing him at least when they couldn’t move. “Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me,” He started to sing as he went down the hall.

“Been an awful good girl, Santa baby.” Sirius’ voice travelled down the hall, soft and melodic.

Remus chuckled softly as he got to the bedroom. “Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.” He grabbed the camera on their nightstand.

“Santa baby, a ‘54 convertible too, light blue.” 

“I’ll wait for you, dear/Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.” Remus started back down the hallway.

“Think of all the fun I’ve missed.”

“Think of all the fellas that I haven’t kissed.” He sang as he came into the livingroom to find Sirius in the same position he had left them in… not that they had a choice.

They glanced back over their shoulder at him, smiling. “All those fellas? What about me, Daddy?”

“Don’t worry, I love kissing you the best.” He took a picture of them.

“I hope so. How do I look?”

“I do.” Remus assured them and set aside the polaroid before snapping another picture. “You look stunning.”

“Mm, I’m glad.”

He smiled to himself before sitting down next to them. “You have been awfully good, haven’t you?” Remus took another picture.

“Mhmm, I’ve been on my best behaviour.”

“You just don’t know who you belong to, huh?” Remus set the camera down to pick up the paddle.

“No, and you can’t open a present that isn’t yours.”

“Oh, okay.” Remus gently rubbed the wood of the paddle over their behind.

Sirius shivered, their back arching a little up towards him.

Without saying anything, Remus reared the paddle back before bringing it down where he had lifted it from. Sirius yelped, dropping their head into their arms as they shivered. He grinned as he hit them again.

“Ah, oh god,” Sirius mumbled into their arm, arching back up towards him.

“Do you know who you belong to princess?” Remus spanked them again.

Sirius just shook their head.

“No?” Remus brought the paddle up then back down harder than he had yet.

“Ow!” Sirius shuddered again, their hips pressing into the rug. “Fuck. I don’t--what does it say?”

Remus didn’t answer right away, hitting them one more time.

“Ah--ah. What does it say? I don’t know who I--I belong to.”

He set the paddle aside and ran his hand over the red marks. “It says  _ Daddy _ here.”

Sirius shivered again. Remus imagined their skin would be sensitive right now. “Does it?”

“Yeah.” Remus kissed the abused flesh as soft as he could.

\---------------

Sirius groaned, pressing their face into their forearm as Remus kissed their arse cheek so gently. They could barely keep still with how sore it was.

“Yeah? I--I must be Daddy’s then.”

“You must be.” Remus pressed a kiss to the small of their back.

“Does Daddy want to unwrap his gift, then?”

“I do.” Remus laughed a little. “Santa left me the nicest gift.”

Sirius smiled to themselves. “How nice of him.”

“Yeah.” Remus pulled back again, keeping on hand on their back.

“Mm, good.” Sirius pushed up onto their hands a little, just to test the pressure of Remus’ hand on their back, but he had them too firmly pinned. That was okay with Sirius. Tonight they felt happy to just go along with what he wanted and be  _ good _ .

A second later there was a feeling of cool metal near their skin. “I don’t want to ruin the pretty bow, but I have to.”

Sirius shivered, their fingers digging into the fabric of the rug beneath them. They let their eyes fall closed at the fairly new and unexpected sensation, biting their lip. “Whatever you say Daddy.”

“But I want to eat you out and the ribbon is in the way.” Sirius felt the ribbon to taut then a second later it fell into two pieces on their lower back.

“Ah, fuck, okay.” Sirius lifted their hips just a little, shivering again at the sensation and Remus’ words.

“You like that idea, huh?” He kissed down their spine.

“Yeah. I love your mouth,” Sirius said, trying to wriggle a little but their legs were all bound up.

“I know you do.” Remus’ tongue slipped out to travel down between their cheeks.

Sirius couldn’t help moaning, lifting their hips as much as they could. They felt all exposed like this, but it was okay, because it was for Remus. He hummed, pressing his tongue against their entrance, gently gripping their arse. Sirius groaned, biting their lip harder.

“This is the best present,” Remus murmured against Sirius then his tongue swirled around before pressing against them.

“Mm, I’m glad, Daddy,” Sirius mumbled, gasping at the feel of him. “You’re so good at that.”

Remus’ tongue continued to tease against them, pushing inside of them. Sirius moaned, shivering. They clenched their fingers in the rug, wanting to reach down between their legs but they knew better than to touch themselves without asking first, and they didn’t quite want to end this  _ yet _ .

As Remus licked and swirled his tongue around, one of his fingers came to press against them as well.

“Ah,  _ fuck _ .” Sirius groaned loudly, trying to wriggle closer towards him. “Ah, please.”

“Please?” Remus lifted his face away from them a little, he sounded like he was panting. “Do you want to come?”

Sirius nodded, biting their lip. “I want your fingers, I wanna touch myself.”

“Okay,” Remus’ finger pressed in. “You can touch yourself,” He said before his tongue joined the finger again.

“Ah, ‘kay--thank you.” Sirius wriggled again, loathe to dislodge Remus’ mouth from them as they tried to get a hand beneath them to touch themselves.

“You’re very welcome princess.” He wiggled his tongue inside of them.

Sirius moaned again, managing to wrap one hand around their cock and stroking firmly. “Ohh, fuck, you’re so good at this.”

“Mmm,” was Remus’ only response as he crooked his finger inside of them. Sirius gasped, pushing back towards him, stroking their hand faster. The tongue inside of them did something wonderful as he pressed in another finger.

“Ah, fuck--fuck, I wanna--can I? Can I?” Sirius’ voice sounded a little muffled to their own ears with the way their cheek was pressed into the rug.

“Yes, come.” Remus lifted his head just enough to speak before returning to what he was doing, fingers twisting inside of Sirius.

Sirius moaned, biting their lip to try and stifle it for a moment as they twisted their wrist and stroked faster. It was only a few moments later when they came, their body tensing and shuddering, pushing back towards Remus.

Remus didn’t pull back until Sirius’ body stopped trembling. “You okay love?”

“Ah--yeah, yeah. Love you.” Sirius sank into the rug, groaning softly.

“Love you too.” Remus kissed their back. “I’ll untie you.”

Sirius nodded, still trying to catch their breath. “What do you want?”

“Hmm, let me fuck your mouth.” Remus undid the rope on Sirius’ right leg.

“Yeah, whatever you want Daddy,” Sirius said, pushing themselves up onto one hand so they could roll over. 

“Whatever I want, you’re so good at giving presents.” Remus tossed the rope aside.

“Mhmm. Daddy looks after me so well I want to give him all the gifts.” Sirius rolled onto their side, one arm above their head.

“You’re so lovely princess.” Remus stood up. “Can you kneel up?”

Sirius nodded, still catching their breath a little, panting softly. They couldn’t look away from Remus as they shifted and knelt up, hands automatically resting on their knees.

“Do your legs hurt?” He asked, one of his hands going into their hair.

“A little,” Sirius admitted, leaning toward his touch. “It’s okay, though.”

Remus nodded, running his fingers over their scalp. “Okay. Help me out of my bottoms.”

“Yes Daddy.” Sirius ran their hands up his thighs, hooking fingers through the waistband of his sweats to tug them down over his hips and thighs.

“Thank you princess.”

They paused, glancing up at him. “Do you want them all the way off, or just here?”

“All the way.”

“Okay.” Sirius pushed them down, then waited for Remus to lift one leg then the other so they could push them away. Remus did just that, helping Sirius get his sweats off. “Thank you,” they hummed, sitting back on their heels as they kissed up Remus’ thigh, looking up at him all the while.

“You’re so sexy.” The fingers in Sirius’ hair tightened as he took himself in his hand.

“Mm, I’m glad Daddy. Whatever makes you happy.” They ran their hands up his thighs, leaning in to swirl their tongue over the tip of his cock.

“Ah, your tongue is so good.” Remus paused for a second. “Tap my thigh twice if you want me to stop, right?”

Sirius nodded quickly. “Yes.”

“All right.” Remus pushed into their mouth, fingers tight in their hair. They let their jaw go lax, blinking up at Remus with a smile in their eyes as they swirled their tongue over his underside. “Fuck, you’re so good.” He started to move his hips slowly.

Sirius groaned in response, tipping their chin up a little and hollowing their cheeks around him. He nearly pulled out of Sirius’ mouth before moving his hips forward again. Remus looked down at them, eyes clouded with lust as he fucked Sirius’ mouth. They fought the urge to let their eyes slip closed, looking up at Remus instead, their fingers digging into his thighs as they swallowed around him.

“Shit, you’re so fucking… ah, fuck.” Remus’ head tilted back for a moment as he continued to move in and nearly out of their mouth.

“Mmmmhm.” Sirius watched him eagerly, his stomach muscles clenching a little. They leaned up, letting him direct them where he wanted, swallowing and swirling their tongue, sucking harder.

It didn’t take much longer for Remus to come, pulling at Sirius’ hair as he did. Sirius let out a breath through their nose, swallowing him down.

“Ah, shit, Sirius.” Remus pulled out the sat down heavily on the ground next to Sirius. His chest of heaving as he panted. 

Sirius grinned, shifting to sit next to him. “Mm, yes?”

“You okay?”

“Mmmhm, good. Really good.” Sirius smiled, kissing his cheek. “Good gift?”

“Wonderful gift.” Remus kissed them softly, plucking at the bow. “Let me get you some water.”

“Yes please.”

He pushed himself up to stand, looking a little shaky before going to the kitchen. “I still have the Santa hat on, don’t I?”

“You do.” Sirius laughed, grinning widely. “I just gave Santa a blowjob… Or I suppose, Santa just fucked my mouth.”

“Ho ho ho.” Remus snickered as he puttered about the kitchen.

Sirius laughed, sprawling back onto their side for a moment, still feeling quite floaty. “This is ridiculous, isn’t it?”

“Oh yeah, but it was so good.” Remus come back out with a glass of water.

“It was, it was.”

“Happy early Christmas.” Remus handed them the water before joining them on the ground.

Sirius grinned, taking the water and gulping down half of it, their throat already feeling a little better. “Happy early Christmas. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed them softly again.


End file.
